Changing Feelings
by Rainbow-Ponies
Summary: Nina thought that Jerome would always be Jerome, but she knew that she was falling for him, so She made a deal with him. If he changed his ways she'd go out with him. Being Jerome, he decided to lie and scheme, which could ruin his chances with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first House of Anubis story! This is also the first time that I've written a story in third person, so please let me know if I mess up anywhere.**

* * *

><p>"Well, here I am, again," Nina said, standing at the entrance to the house. She had been looking forward to coming back all summer. What she didn't know is that this year was going to be very different.<p>

"Are you just going to stand there Nina?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome's still Jerome," Nina muttered, walking into the house. She took her stuff upstairs, not bothering to make conversation with Jerome. It was not something that Nina liked to do.

"Nina!" Amber said excitedly when Nina had barely walked into the room. Amber got off her bed and ran to give Nina a hug.

"I've missed you so much. I see that we still need to fix your hair," Amber said, touching her hair. Nina smiled.

"I've missed you too Amber. Hey, have you seen Fabian anyway?" Nina asked, wondering where Fabian was.

"He's not here yet I don't think. Have you tried looking downstairs?" Amber answered, trying to be helpful.

"No, I haven't. Jerome was being, Jerome when I walked in, so I did not want to stay down there." Amber looked at Nina like she understood.

"You could have like, just not listened to him. He's really weird." Nina chuckled.

"Alright. I'm going to go find Fabian." Nina walked out of the room that she shared with Amber and went downstairs.

"Fabian!" Nina said when she saw his face.

"Nina!" Fabian said. Nina ran down the stairs and pulled Fabian into a tight hug.

"I've missed you," she said, staring into his brown eyes.

"I've missed you too. How was your summer?" Fabian asked.

"Great," Nina said. She leaned in closer, then Jerome, who had probably been standing there the whole time, cleared his throat to let Nina and Fabian know that Jerome was there too. Nina took a step away from Fabian and they both looked at Jerome.

"Hello Jerome," Nina said, while waiting for him to leave, but then the front door opened and Mara stepped inside while holding Mick's hand. Oh, how this annoyed Jerome. _Why does everyone have to be so happy? Why can't I be happy? Because every girl that I like has a guy, that's why. _Jerome thought to himself while seeing the two happy couples. He then walked back into his room, to come up with a plan to get what he wants.

"Hey Mara," Nina said, while hugging her.

"Hey Nina," Mara said when they were done hugging.

"I think that Patricia is in the living room," Nina said.

"Thanks Nina," Mara said, dragging Mick with her to go see Patricia. Mara walked into the living room and saw Patricia and Joy.

"Patricia! Joy!" Mara said, running towards them and then pulling them into a group hug.

"Hey," Patricia and Joy said.

"How were your summers?" Mara asked, making conversation.

"Great," Patricia said.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I want to go find Jerome. I need to talk to him about something," Joy said, walking out of the room and down the hall to where Jerome's room was located. She knocked on the door and Jerome asked,"Who's there?"

"Joy," she said, hoping that Jerome would let her in.

"Come in," Jerome said. He knew that it would be easier to get to Nina if she was single.

"What's up?" Joy asked.

"Do you still like Fabian?" he asked, looking up at Joy from his bed.

"Well, yeah. Why are you asking though?" Joy was really interested now. She knew that Jerome was very good at scheming, and if it helped her get Fabian, she'd do anything, even if it was to kill Nina and to make it look like an accident.

"Because, I know how you can have him. Without having Nina in the way."

"How?" Jerome smirked. He was very glad that Joy was really willing to do this, even if she didn't know the plan.

"Just make Nina jealous. Make it so that Fabian has very little time for Nina. The rest will come into place. If they don't have enough time for each other, they'll have to break it off. Oh, but don't worry about Nina. I've got her covered."

"Great idea, but even I could have come up with it."

"Yes, but how are you going to distract Nina?" Joy had a weird feeling that Jerome was hiding something. Like his feelings for Nina. _He has feelings for Nina, I have feelings for Fabian. This could work. We'd both be happy._ Joy thought, smiling at having Fabian to herself with no interference from Nina, until the day they break up of course. Joy couldn't wait to get started.

"Good point. I'm in," she said, smiling and then happily walked out of the room, already looking forward to this plan.

"Hello everyone," Trudy said, walking over the table where all the members of house were sitting, waiting for dinner.

"Hello Trudy," everyone said.

"I hope that you had a great summer. Now, go ahead and eat," Trudy said, putting the last of the food on the table.

"Hey Fabian," Joy said, taking a seat next to Fabian while Jerome took the other seat next to him. Nina sat down next to Jerome, sad that she couldn't sit next to Fabian.

"Hey Joy," he said, smiling at her. Joy loved Fabian's smile. She thought it was cute. She noticed that Nina was glaring at her and that the two boys between them were unaware of it.

"So, Fabian. How was your summer?" Joy asked, looking at him.

"Great. How was yours?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Kinda boring though. I mean, having to wait even longer to see you all again," she said, pretending that she was sad. She was, but she didn't like Nina. She feels like Nina took Fabian from her. She had known Fabian longer, and they never went out, but now was the chance to get the guy she'd been thinking about for years.

"I'm glad you decided to come back here rather than go somewhere else," he said.

"Me too. Are you and Nina dating?" Joy asked, and when she did, everyone stared at her since she had asked something with an answer that was obvious.

"Uh..." Fabian said looking at Nina, obviously wanting to know what he was supposed to say.

"Yeah. We're dating," Nina said. Jerome looked her like 'what?' and Fabian smiled at Nina.

"Oh," Joy said, sounding sad that he said that. Fabian frowned. He liked both Nina and Joy, and now he felt bad for Joy, but Nina was now his girlfriend. Fabian didn't know what to do. Maybe he could ask Jerome later for some help.

Dinner had gone pretty uneventful after that, and since it was pretty late when dinner was over, everyone went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Please let me know what liked, disliked, if any of the characters seem OCC I'm sorry and I'll try to fix it in future chapters, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, I'll listen to them. I'll probably update anywhere between a day and ten days. It might be longer if I'm really busy, or I haven't had a real chance to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nina woke up, feeling quite refreshed and happy. She skipped to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. Then she walked quickly down the stairs when she saw Fabian waiting for her, but then out of nowhere, Joy shows up and leads Fabian to the table for breakfast, leaving Nina quite upset, and very confused.<p>

"It's okay. He's Joy's friend. They can walk to breakfast together," Nina muttered, then walked into the living room to the table.

"Hey Jerome, could you move?" Nina asked, standing by Jerome, who was sitting in other seat next to Fabian, who didn't even notice that Nina was in the room, but was instead talking to Joy. Jerome shook his head and Nina rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you move?" she asked.

"Because I sat here first. Actually, you know what, I'll move so that way I can sit by Alfie," Jerome said, getting out of his seat and moving to the open one next to it, leaving a seat in between Jerome and Fabian open. Nina smiled and sat in the chair.

"Hey Fabian," Nina said. Joy just looked at Nina, then went on, and Fabian wanted to look at Nina, but Joy kept talking, and he didn't want to seem rude by turning around, even though he had no idea what Joy was going on about.

"Fabian," Nina said again. This time Joy stopped talking and asked,"What do you want?"

"I'd like to talk to my boyfriend if it means anything to you," Nina said, waiting for Joy let her talk to Fabian.

"No," Joy said, preparing to go back to talking to Fabian while he just sat there and listened.

"Joy, I'd like to talk to Nina. Please. We can talk later," he said, looking at Nina.

"No! You can't!" Joy yelled, a bit louder than she wanted to. Everyone looked at her, and Nina glared at her.

"Yes, he can. Now, who are you going to listen to?" Nina asked Fabian, hoping that he'd say that he wanted to talk to her, not Joy.

"I, I uh..." Fabian stuttered, not able to finish his sentence. This made Nina mad and Joy smile. _You can't choose her over your girlfriend Fabian. Just break it off if you'd rather spend time with her. _Nina thought.

"Fine. You can stay with Joy," Nina said, leaving the room and running up to her room. She jumped onto her bed and cried into her pillow until someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nina asked, her voice muffled from the pillow. No one answered. _Must be imagining things. Maybe it's Fabian._ But the thought didn't make Nina feel any better, so she got up from the bed and opened the door. She jumped. It was...Jerome?

"What do you want?" Nina asked, looking at Jerome.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Jerome said, actually sounding sincere. _I'm surprised the whole thing didn't give you a laugh _Nina thought, hoping that Jerome wasn't here to make fun of her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you looked really hurt. And I also wanted to say that Victor's back," Jerome said.

"Victor's back? I thought he was finally gone." _I think everyone thought that _Jerome thought.

"Yes. I know, everyone was hoping he wouldn't come back, but I'm guessing that no one else was up for the job of taking care of teens for a year." Nina laughed.

"Okay, so, I've got a question, why did you come up here? And be honest, because I'm pretty sure that it has nothing to do with Victor, or Joy and Fabian," Nina said, actually kinda hoping to talk about Fabian. How was she supposed to break up with him? _Maybe Jerome could help _she thought, looking up at Jerome, who, in Nina's opinion, had pretty blue eyes.

"Well, it has a bit to do about the last two. What are you going to do about Fabian?" Nina didn't understand why Jerome cared. Maybe it was because he liked her? No, he couldn't. Could he? Besides even if he did, she wouldn't date him.

"Well, he seems happy with Joy, so I'll let him be with her. That seems like the best thing to do." _Wow, Joy's either pretty good at this, or Nina gets jealous easily. I'll tell Joy thank you later. _Jerome thought, smiling.

"And what are you going to do when you're single?" Nina knew that this was the question that Jerome really wanted to know, nothing else. Well, except maybe when he asked what she was going to do about Fabian.

"Stay single. Who knows, maybe I'll get Fabian back someday," Nina said, then walked pass Jerome, and started to go downstairs when Jerome said,"Wait, what about going out with me?"

"Jerome, I'm not interested. Ask me when I'm single, so in about five to ten minutes ask me, and I might answer," she said, then walked down the staircase, and into the living room where Joy and Fabian were sitting on the couch.

"Joy, I would like to speak to Fabian about something. In fact, you can be in the room, just give me a bit of space to say it," Nina said, knowing that Joy knew what she was about to do.

"Have the couch," Joy said, getting off. Nina took her seat on the couch.

"So, what do want to say?" Fabian asked. Nina took his hands and held them.

"Look, Fabian. I know we've only been going out for a very, very short time, but it seems that you can't choose, so I'll leave you single. You seem happy with Joy, and I want you to be happy, so," Nina said, hoping that Fabian got the message.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because you've spent all your time with Joy and can't even ask her for a minute with me. Maybe we'll be together again, but now isn't our time," Nina said, letting go of Fabian's hands. They both looked like they were about to cry, and even Joy, who was smiling while watching, felt kinda bad since this meant that she and Nina would probably never become friends, and Joy could never thank her for finding her.

Jerome, on the other hand, was just outside the and listened, and was silently celebrating. He'd feel bad later, but now was the time to talk to Nina, to console her, to make her feel better and have a bit more feelings for him. Nina walked out, looking on the verge of crying, but when she saw Jerome standing there, she asked,"Having fun there?"

"No. Will you go out with me?" Jerome asked, not in the mood to converse a bit first before asking. He just wanted to ask and here her say that three letter word that Jerome was so used to hearing.

"No," Nina said, smirking. _She did NOT just say no to Jerome Clark. _Jerome thought, amazed that she said that. He scoffed.

"Did you just say 'no' to Jerome Clark?" he asked, still not processing this. Girls never said said no to him, besides Mara, but she's with Mick so it doesn't matter.

"Yes. And if you want to know why, I don't feel like telling you why," she said.

"Why not? Why did you say no?"

"Because, you're such a player, you lie like all the time, you scheme, and you're just so immature sometimes. And, you never acted like you had any interest in me before today," Nina said, knowing that Jerome couldn't say anything to that, and that he would just move on and find another girl.

"What, if I changed? What if I acted like a human being? What if I said that I could be a better person," Jerome said.

"I don't believe you can. I don't even believe that you can keep your word."

"Please Nina, if I change, will you go out with me?" Nina looked at everything but Jerome so she could consider this.

"Okay. If you, Jerome Clark, can keep your word for a month, then yes, I will go out with you." Jerome had a huge grin on his face, and it seemed that nothing could wipe it off.

"But, if you can't, then I won't go out with you, ever," Nina said. That wiped it off just as fast as it was put on.

"Thank you. So, what's today's date? You know, so we know how long a month is," Jerome said, grabbing his phone out of his bag, but Nina already had it out.

"Today is...August 23rd. You've got until September 23rd," she said, looking at her phone the entire time. _Now, what do I start changing? Well, maybe I'll ask Nina to give me a list. _Jerome thought.

"So, Nina, what is it that you want me to change?" he asked, not entirely sure what Nina didn't find charming about him.

"Stop lying, scheming, and if you flirt with anyone, female or male, then the deal's off," she said. _Okay, I have no interest with males. Ugh, why does this woman have to make me act...less Jerome. I'd rather just fake it the whole time. Like, when she's not around. _Jerome thought, but as if Nina read them she said,"Oh, and I'm letting the rest of the house know."

"Know what?" Mara asked. She had been heading outside to take a walk with Mick, but had been stopped when she heard Nina say that the rest of house was going to know something.

"That-" Nina began, but Jerome cut her off by saying,"That me and Nina are having a bit of a deal. She can explain." Mara looked confused.

"What I was trying to say is that Jerome and I are having a deal. If he can manage to stop being so Jerome for a month, that I'll go out with him. He can be as Jerome as he wants when it's all over," Nina said, then whispered to Mara,"Honestly, he doesn't bother me that much, I just kinda want to see what it would be like to have him not so, Jerome for a month." Mara smiled.

"What did you just say to her?" Jerome asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Nothing," the girls said in unison.

"Well, I'll tell Mick. See you guys later. Oh and Nina, I'd like to talk to you later," Mara said, then walked out the door. _I hope Nina knows what she's getting herself into _Mara thought.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Jerome. I think I might go find Amber outside," Nina said, then left Jerome there in the house, with only Joy and Fabian to talk to, but Jerome wasn't about to go talk to them. Instead, he was going to find ways to get around what Nina said that he couldn't do.

"Like I'd ever flirt with a male," Jerome muttered, then went to his room to plot.

By dinnertime, everyone in the house knew that about Jerome and Nina's bet, and that Fabian and Joy were together. It wasn't the worst Saturday in the world, it was just the weirdest. No one could have thought that Jerome would ever want to go out with Nina.

"So, Nina, why did you decide to make this deal with Jerome?" Amber asked from the seat left of Nina. Nina didn't sit by Fabian anymore, but instead sat next to Jerome and Amber. _Because I_ want_ to try to mess with Jerome. And because I'm interested to see a new side of Jerome that no one's seen before. _Nina thought.

"Because I don't think that I'd want to go out with Jerome. This will give me a chance to think about it," Nina said. Amber nodded in agreement.

"If I was to ever go out with Jerome, which I never will because that would be really gross, I'd definitely want to see him change a bit," Amber said.

"I know right?" Patricia said. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Heck, even Mara couldn't get him to change," Joy said.

"Jerome is Jerome. It's not easy to get him to do that. I'm amazed that he'd do it for Nina," Mara said.

"You girls do know that I'm right here, right?" Jerome asked.

"Obviously. When else would we talk about this?" Amber asked.

"Hmm...maybe when I'm not in the room?" Jerome asked.

"No, I agree with Amber. Now is the best time to do it," Nina said. Jerome sighed in defeat and all the girls giggled.

"Oh, and I really don't care if you flirt with guys. It won't bother me a bit," Nina said. Then the guys laughed.

"I don't plan on flirting with guys Nina," Jerome said.

"Are you sure Jerome?" Patricia asked.

"Well, if I were you, accept that it's the only gender you can flirt with and get on with life," Nina said. Jerome didn't answer since if he wasn't going to be able to be his usual self, that maybe he should start right here, at least, to not act like himself.

"Hey Nina, if you're done eating, then I'd like to talk to you," Mara said when everyone had finished dinner.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, I'm done," Nina said. The two girls walked up to Mara's room that she shared with Patricia and Joy.

"Look, I know that you're not going out with Jerome yet, but I'd like to warn you about something," Mara said, looking at Nina. Nina was listening carefully.

"What?" Nina asked, wondering what had been on Mara's mind today.

"That Jerome is going to end up lying to you. In the end he'll end up to have blackmailed a bunch of people, and have lied many times," Mara said.

"I know. And if he does, then I won't go out with him. Look, I know that Jerome is not easily trusted, but I want to be nice and try," Nina said.

"Okay. Just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into," Mara said.

"I do. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Nina said, then left the room and walked to her room where she went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review, but you don't have to. Hope you look forward to the next chapter! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter came out so late. I've been busy, and my internet didn't work for a couple days.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nina woke up Monday morning partially hoping that Jerome had lost. She didn't know why, but she just suddenly hoped that he had.<p>

"Nina. You need to get up now or else you won't get breakfast," Amber said. Nina sat up from her bed and asked,"Has Jerome broken the bet yet?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" Amber asked.

"Just curious," Nina said. Then she got out of bed and asked Amber to get out so Nina could get dressed. Nina put on her uniform and asked Amber to put her hair in a braid, then went down to eat.

"Good morning," Trudy said, putting out more food, since Nina and Amber were late to breakfast.

"Morning Trudy," Nina and Amber said. Nina took a seat next to Jerome, and Amber sat next to Nina.

"Morning Nina," Jerome said.

"Good morning Jerome," she said.

"I don't know if you've heard, but I haven't lost yet," Jerome said.

"Yes, I have heard. And I'm proud of you," Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. Just don't try breaking it and you'll be good."

"Well, the best part is that I've only got twenty-eight more days, then it's all over."

"That's still a long time. Don't get too cocky."

"I won't. Well, I'm off to school. Unless, of course, you'd like for me to wait for you," Jerome said, preparing to get up from the table.

"Sure," Nina said, pulling him back down. Jerome smiled and leaned onto the table and stared at Nina.

"Okay...your staring is starting to make me uneasy. Go ahead and sit on the couch." Jerome almost literally jumped out of the chair.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Am I too excited? I'll pretend to be upset that you sent me to the couch," Jerome said, then put his head down and went to sit onto the couch. Nina rolled her eyes and went back to finishing her breakfast.

After about ten minutes of Jerome making comments that Nina eats slow, she finished and went upstairs to grab her bag and would be ready for school.

"Ready to go?" Jerome asked when Nina had walked downstairs.

"Nope. I think I'd rather stand here for five more minutes," Nina said, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Fine. I'll go without you," he said, opening the door, and just when he was about to close it, Nina walked through it.

"Thanks for opening the door for me, but no thanks for not keeping it open," she said, smiling and started walking towards the school. Jerome then walked up to her and walked at her pace. _Gosh, she's a bit slow _Jerome thought, having to lessen his strides to not end up walking a few feet ahead of her.

"Can you walk faster? I mean, school will probably be starting soon. Don't want to be late now do we?" Jerome asked, starting to feel more annoyed with Nina's slow pace today. _Must because it's a Monday _he thought.

"Wow, Jerome is actually looking forward to school. Today must be a new day," Nina said, faking amazement.

"Yes. Now, will you pretty please walk faster?" he asked, preparing to beg.

"Hmm...let me think about it," she said,"How about...no."

"Gosh Nina, can't we please, please, please get to school?"

"Why? Is there a particular girl you want to flirt with?"

"Yes, and she happens to be the slow girl next to me."

"Really? I'm the only girl you can flirt with, for a month." Jerome smirked.

"Works for me." Then Jerome decided to walk faster, which then made Nina want to catch up. They both ran up to the entrance to the school, then stopped for a moment to breathe.

"I really hope that this terrible place hasn't started yet," Jerome said.

"Really?" Nina asked.

"No, not really," Jerome said. _Strike one. Interesting...maybe it's not though... _Nina thought.

"I'm going to count that as a lie, and a scheme, but only one strike," she said.

"Wait, I have strikes?" Jerome asked. _If only I had known sooner... _Jerome thought.

"Well yes. I mean, even I'm nice sometimes. You only have three more," Nina said.

"I get four strikes?" Jerome asked.

"Kinda. It's technically three though. I just added one since you didn't know about them until now," she said, opening the door to the school. Jerome just stood there and stared.

"Thank you," Jerome said, then kissed Nina's cheek and walked into the school, leaving a blushing Nina at the door.

School had gone pretty good since that morning, and Nina could barely concentrate in any of her classes, and was glad that it was time for lunch. She sat with the rest of Anubis house during lunch.

"So, has Jerome behaved himself so far?" Nina asked when everyone was seated at the table for lunch.

"Yes," they all said. Jerome smiled at Nina, and she smiled back. Fabian looked at the two of them, feeling upset that, of all the people that Nina could fall for besides Fabian himself, she chose Jerome.

"What does she see in him?" Fabian muttered, stabbing his apple. Once he realized what he was doing, he noticed that Joy was upset since he got apple all over Joy, and she went off to the bathroom.

"Sorry," Fabian said.

"Oh, it's okay," Joy said, faking a smile. Fabian then put his attention onto Jerome and Nina.

"Okay, so why did you kiss my cheek?" Nina asked, making sure that Fabian could hear.

"Because I can, and because if I didn't want to do anything that would scare you," Jerome said, then he moved his left hand to grab Nina's right hand. This made Nina slightly jump, but then she said,"Um...I eat with my right hand."

"Oh, um, er, right," Jerome said, letting go so Nina could eat. Jerome couldn't help but wonder what Nina's reaction would be if he kissed her, right here, right now. She might get upset, Fabian would get jealous (not a good idea), and everyone else at the table would stare at Jerome like he was crazy, although they probably already thought that he was anyway. No one would probably notice since everyone was busy with other things, except for Fabian, who really wanted to talk to Nina.

After lunch was over, Fabian asked Nina to talk to him, and Nina just stared at both Jerome and Fabian.

"I'll talk to you," Nina said, slightly regretting it. Jerome smirked. _Fabian's jealous _Jerome thought, then he walked off so that way Nina could talk to Fabian.

"What do have to say?" Nina said.

"Why do like Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"Because he's not you," Nina said, then started to walk off, but Fabian grabbed her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but that does not mean that you can just go around and go out with anyone you see," he said.

"Oh, I'm the one that's going out with anyone I see. I mean, we went out for a day, and you're going out with Joy now," Nina said. Fabian knew that she had a point, but he wanted Nina back so badly, so he did one thing that neither Fabian nor Nina understood. He kissed her right on the lips. Fabian held it for a few seconds, then pulled back and took his hand off Nina's shoulder. Nina just glared at him and walked away, leaving Fabian regretful.

"Jerome, I can't do that," Mick said, taking his books out of his locker.

"Why can't you? I mean, Nina does not have to know that I might have possibly injured some innocent kid," Jerome said, ready to beg, as always.

"I have to be honest. And, if you keep this from her then you won't be any closer to her in the end," Mick said.

"I'm an idiot," Jerome muttered.

"Wait, can you say that again, only louder this time?" Mick asked getting his phone out to record this. Jerome knew that if he didn't, that Mick would tell someone from the house that Jerome was planning on doing something really bad to Fabian. _If only Mick didn't have ears. _Jerome thought.

"Fine. I'm an idiot," Jerome said, wishing that he had just kept his ideas in head rather than muttering them. About a minute later, Nina walked up to Jerome.

"Yes?" Jerome asked, noticing that Nina looked like she about to kill someone.

"Fabian kissed me. I give you permission to kill him," Nina said, clenching her fists.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say that Fabian kissed my soon to be girlfriend, and that you want me to do something terrible to Fabian, which would be me breaking my promise?" Jerome asked, astonished.

"Yes," Nina said.

"So, if you give me permission, I'm allowed to things, but if I don't have permission, then it counts as a strike, right?" he asked, making sure that he heard Nina right. _Thank you Fabian, you've made this month easier, since I can scheme _Jerome thought, smiling.

Nina sighed, then said,"Yes."

"Great. Now, did you say that Fabian, kissed you? Where? When? Why?" _And why can't I kiss you? _Jerome thought.

"I did say that. Where, was on the lips and just outside where we ate lunch. When, was just after lunch, and why was probably because he's jealous."

"Last question, why am I not allowed to do that?" Nina smiled, and gave Jerome a quick kiss on the lips.

"Because, I said so," Nina said, then went off to her next class.

When the school day was almost over, Jerome figured out how he was going to get back at Fabian.

"Okay, so can you do it now?" Nina asked Jerome at dinner.

"Not yet. I have to wait for him to finish eating," he said.

"But now would be the best time to do it," she said, hoping that Jerome would just get up and do it.

"Nope. You see, this kind of thing takes time and skill."

"You're just going to embarrass him," Nina whispers.

"Actually, I'm going to make him die of embarrassment."

"Thank you." Jerome smiled. He then glanced over and Fabian and glares at him.

"So, Fabian, what have you been up to lately?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing really," Fabian said.

"So, you're not going around, kissing girls that aren't Joy?" Jerome asked, knowing this would get a reaction.

"No. Of course not," Fabian said.

"Fabian, what is that liar talking about?" Joy asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, not making eye contact.

"Who did you kiss?" Joy asked, knowing who.

"He kissed me. And I wouldn't blame you if you killed him," Nina said. Jerome winced slightly hearing that Fabian had kissed Nina, even though he already knew that.

"Gosh Fabian! Just tell me that you're not over Nina. Don't tell me that you want to go out if you're just going to kiss you ex. Plus, think about how Jerome feels. And how Nina feels. You've probably confused her," Joy said.

"I'm sorry!" Fabian said, starting to feel upset.

"Look, you just need some time to think. Once you have decided, let me know, because we're no longer together," Joy said.

"Thank you Joy," Nina said, surprised that she had said that to Joy.

"You're welcome," Joy said, smiling.

For the rest of dinner no one talked much, and if anyone did talk, no one really talked to Fabian, who was pretty embarrassed that Jerome had to mention how Fabian had kissed Nina while going out with Joy. When dinner was over, everyone went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review, but you don't have to. Hope you look forward to the next chapter! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm really sorry that this is out so late...been a bit busy, and I will admit, procrastinating a little bit, had writer's block for a few days, and I've kinda let time get away from me. Well, here's the chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nina woke up, feeling awake and prepared to hang out with Jerome, since it was Saturday.<p>

"Nina, Jerome is waiting for you," Amber said, then noticed that Nina was already sitting up. It had only been a week since the bet had started, and Nina was already starting to wish that she could just stop it and go out with Jerome, but she still wanted to see if he could do it.

"Thank you Amber, for reminding me," Nina said, pulling the covers off herself.

"Well, you did tell me to get you up in case you forgot or slept in. But, I wanted you to eat breakfast this morning," Amber said.

"Okay," Nina said, then got up and went downstairs to eat first, then she could get out of her pjs. _I hope that Joy and Fabian aren't downstairs at the table_ Nina thought as she walked down the stairs. Things had been a very dramatic since Monday, and she was not in the mood for more drama. Although, there was a plus side to the event, Nina didn't dislike Joy as much anymore, and Nina thought that maybe they could become friends.

"Morning," Nina said when she got to the table. She noticed that Joy and Fabian were both at the table, only on different ends. They weren't even looking at each other, and Nina felt kinda bad because she had felt that it was her fault that Joy was mad at Fabian, but every time Nina asked Joy, Joy said that it was fine.

"Morning," Jerome and Joy said. Nina took a seat in between the two of them.

"So, how is Nina this morning?" Jerome asked.

"Pretty good. And how is Jerome?" she asked.

"The usual. Trying to survive with this bet," he answered.

"Hey, you've only got three weeks left. That's not too bad, and you still have all your strikes," Nina said.

"No he doesn't," Mick said.

"What did he do?" Nina asked, wanting to know what Mick was talking about.

"He injured someone by putting a spider in their locker. It wasn't even the spider that hurt the poor victim, it was that he was so scared that he fainted and hit his head pretty bad. Got a concussion," Mick said. Nina looked surprised and Jerome looked like he was going to kill Mick.

"Oh...Jerome Clarke, I should say that would be a loss of all strikes plus one, but I'll only get rid of one strike. You have two more," Nina said, then went back to eating her breakfast. Jerome didn't say anything for the rest of breakfast.

When breakfast was over, Nina went upstairs to change. She put on a blue and white striped tank top and a pair of shorts. She was glad that it was still warm outside. When she came back down, Jerome was waiting for her.

"You know, I'm not even sure that I want to hang out with you today, or any day for that matter," Nina said.

"I get it, I wouldn't want to talk to me either, but please," Jerome said, and, as usual, prepared to plead if necessary.

"Only this once," she said.

"Thank you," he said. So, the two of them went outside to take a walk.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Why what?" Jerome asked, not sure what Nina was talking about.

"Why did you put a spider in that kid's locker Jerome?" she asked, with a bit of anger in her tone.

"I thought it was Amber's locker. I swear I didn't know that I put it in the wrong locker," Jerome said.

"Jerome, ugh! You really need to stop this before someone else gets hurt. I might not be so nice next time."

"Nina, you do not have to get so upset about it. I'm surprised that you only just found out, to be honest."

"So am I. Look, maybe I'd be less mad if I hadn't already known."

"Wait, so you already knew about it?"

"Of course I did! I saw the kid go into the ambulance. I was just waiting to see how long you were going to manage to keep it from me."

"Probably until the end of the month." Nina was just so mad at Jerome right now that she probably would just slap him in the face and walk off. Only, she didn't really know what she was mad at.

"Anything else you haven't admitted yet?"

"No. In fact, if you don't believe me, you can ask the entire school."

"Maybe I will."

"Then go ahead and knock yourself out. You know, some people would lie. Anything to get on my bad side. Only, I could use revenge."

"Actually Jerome, no you couldn't. Just because a few people don't like you, it does not mean that I will let you." Jerome sighed.

"But Nina, please..."

"No Jerome. Not happening."

"When it happens you'll change your mind."

"I doubt it Jerome. Now, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm...how about this?" Jerome asked, then kissed Nina. They kissed for a few seconds then Nina pulled away.

"Okay, how about we continue walking?" Nina asked, starting to walk again.

"Nina, Nina. What's wrong?" Jerome asked, putting his left hand on Nina's right shoulder.

"You. Me. Us," Nina said.

"What do you mean, us?" Jerome asked. _Oh man, you want to end the bet, don't you? _Jerome thought, starting to worry.

"I mean, I'm not all that sure that there should ever be an us, Jerome. It's not that I don't want there to be an us, it's just that the whole thing that you did with the kid, really wasn't funny to me at all," Nina said. _But I like you though _Nina thought. Jerome thought that he understood.

"So, you think that maybe, we should just not have this bet and that we shouldn't go out," Jerome said, slightly sad, but still genuinely sad.

"Well, yes and no. Jerome, I'm guessing that I'm just mad about the other thing. I guess it's just kinda different to me when you kiss me. I mean, I would never have imagined you ever kissing me. Ever," she said, hoping that Jerome would understand.

"I understand. Only the difference is that I could imagine it. I always have, even if it didn't seem obvious that I liked you. I did, only I knew that you probably wouldn't fall for me. And, I guess that I don't expect you to right away. You're probably still trying to get over Fabian, and I'm not exactly the greatest person in the world."

"Jerome, I'm going back to the house. I kind want to go talk to my friends." Jerome nodded and Nina walked back to the house.

When she got back, she noticed that Joy and Fabian were talking to each other at the table, Mara and Mick were sitting on the couch together, and Amber and Alfie were arguing over something in the kitchen. _Like usual. Well, except for Fabian and Joy _Nina thought to herself.

"Hey Nina," Patricia said. Patricia had come from her room and was coming down to talk to Joy.

"Hey Patricia," Nina said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Jerome," Patricia said.

"Oh, I was. I just came back here to see if maybe lunch was ready. I guess I'm too early," Nina said.

"No. What did Jerome do to you?" Patricia asked, curious.

"He kissed me," Nina said quietly.

"What?" Patricia asked, not entirely sure that she heard Nina right. _Did you just say he kissed you? _Patricia thought.

"Patricia, he kissed me," Nina said, then walked away, to her room.

"Did I just hear Nina right?" Mara asked Patricia when Nina left.

"I think so. I'm not sure," Patricia said.

"So, Jerome kissed Nina? Why did she come back here?" Mara asked.

"I"m not 100% sure," Patricia said.

"Must have been what Jerome did to that unsuspecting kid," Mick said, not really wanting to be in the conversation, but did anyway.

"Probably. Or, maybe she's just nervous. It's Jerome, he's not very good with showing his feelings," Patricia said,"or, girl's just have a hard time figuring out that he has feelings."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review, but you don't have to. Hope you look forward to the next chapter! :D<strong>


End file.
